


Targaryen immunity

by AspiringFanficWriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Coughing, Fainting, Fever, Gen, House Targaryen, Influenza, Multi, Nausea, One Shot Collection, Pneumonia, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sick Aegon, Sick Character, Sick Maegor, Sickfic, Sneezing, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: The Targaryens are known for many things, immunity to getting sick is one.But is this really that true?





	1. Aegon I (The Conqueror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon feels sick and just wants to sleep, and he feels lucky that his two sisters care.

The iron throne felt even more uncomfortable and uneven than usual and it didn't help that he could go from feeling hot and sweating like Balerion was spitting fire all around him (even though it had never bothered him before, Aegon thought that this must be close to what others that were killed by his dragon must have felt), to feeling like he was stuck beyond the wall, cold as ice as his body shivered in an attempt to keep warm but to no avail. The tickle in his sinuses and the sore throat he sported made Aegon very reluctant to speak at all, in fear of triggering a coughing or sneezing fit that he would not be able to prevent so today he had asked his sister-wives to speak for him in court.

Both his sisters loved to rule, while he had never particularly liked it in the first place so he had no issue letting them do it in his stead. And they didn't seem to mind at all, so much so that they probably didn't notice how his skin was more pallid than normal with rose flushed cheeks and a red rimmed nose, not to mention the hoarseness and congestion that was present his voice.  
But than again, Visenya did give him a slightly pointed look, but she had always stood by 'pushing through weakness' so he doubted she felt very concerned even if she knew he wasn't feeling well at all, and Rhaenys either didn't notice or thought he might be faking to get a break, which he would never do but he didn't want Rhaenys to scold him and Visenya to fuss over him... or was it the other way around?  
Damn, the fever must be messing with him.

Aegon hadn't felt too bad that morning, but had slowly declined throughout the day. And when court was finally over he just wanted to get back to his chambers and rest, and also to cough and sneeze freely because having to go through the near torture of holding back, having to stifle and trying to look normal in front of everyone at court had been so exhausting and not helped the blooming headache at all. Visenya and Rhaenys must surely have noticed that the King's health was not in top condition since they had been close together all day but had not said a word of it, which he felt was grateful for. So that was probably why they raised no objections when he tried to half stumble as gracefully as he could out of the throne room as soon as it was over.

When he reached his chambers and sat down again he could really feel the illness hitting him. The headache, congestion, sore throat, fatigue as well as sneezing and coughing. Aegon felt a little bad for leaving so abruptly but he felt too tired to think to much about it and just wanted to sleep.  
And sleep he did, even if it didn't come easy.

When Aegon woke he felt something cold on his forehead, when he touched for it he realized it was a cold cloth. He didn't know how it got there until he noticed a warm cup of tea on the table along with a handkerchief in the colors of the Targaryen sigil. And beside that lay a little note, wishing him to get better, signed by the queens. 

Aegon couldn't help but smile, despite being ill.


	2. Maegor I (The Cruel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor hates being sick.

Maegor felt as if he might collapse at any second, and it annoyed him beyond comprehension. The horrendous headache could possibly be blamed at a few things: How incredibly warm and clammy he felt all over, maybe the loud noises from left and right and the front and back or maybe it's because of how horribly weak of a king his half-brother continues to be. Yes, that must be why his head feels like it's being crushed by an invisible force, why his body also feels like it's made of lead and why he's both simultaneously freezing and burning from his very core.  
He didn't even have the energy to lift Blackfyre, he could barely muster the strength to stand upright.

And that made him irritated. If his throat had allowed him, he would scream in frustration and cut down the first thing he saw. Since he couldn't, he instead decided to glare, or at least try to, at anyone that dared give him strange looks.  
Because of course those that were either brave or stupid enough would give him questioning looks, he had taken a quick look in the mirror that morning after all.

Pallid complexion, slumped posture, clear labored breathing, feverish red flush and his usual stern and cold eyes were glassy and dull, and if that didn't exactly scream 'I am far from fine and healthy', Maegor would have been content but since it does... Well he hated it, the questioning looks were bad enough but the worried and pitying ones were worse and the worst one was by far the multiple concerned glances from his half-brother and king, Aenys.  
No matter how many times he attempted to use his remaining energy to glare at him, his brother refused to stop.  
At one point Maegor decided he should just ignore his half-brother because he refused to use more of his strength to acknowledge the king's unnecessary worry for him.

But when he starts seeing black spots at the edge of his vision and he stumbles while walking towards the small council meeting, only barely managing to not fall by nearly clinging to a close by pillar, is when he starts to think his half-brothers worry might be justified. It didn't make it any more bearable to be looked at like that though.  
The fact that his head started to feel like it was swimming, his body feeling like it was being weighed down by a thousand bricks and suddenly feeling far to hot and clammy all over almost made him think he was going to pass out, but Targaryens didn't 'pass out' from something as small as a fever. At least that's what he had told himself.

By the time he realized he was indeed going to pass out, it was to late to do anything about it and he felt his body fall towards the floor before everything went black.

Fire. Fire everywhere. The walls burned, the roof burned and the banners burned. Mothers and children screaming, with the screeching of the dragons high in the sky along with the burning smoke. Maegor was standing in the middle of it all, unable to move and writhing and wiggling in a futile attempt to move. He scrunched his eyes closed and everything went quiet. Even when the smoke and fire was traded for wind and snow he kept his eyes closed as he felt himself shiver through it.  
He heard someone call his name, a hand on his shoulder but it sounded so far away and the touch so foreign.

Waking up slowly and groggily he didn't see that there was anyone beside him before he felt the hand on his shoulder again. Maegor shrugged it off before his vision cleared and he got to see who it was. Needless to say, he was both surprised and annoyed.  
"Aenys?" His voice sounded strange to his ears, it was always deep but now it was hoarse and gravelly, as well as weaker. He hated it but he kept talking anyway. "What are you doing here?" In his chambers, why was his brother in his chambers?

For a moment Aenys looked unsure how to answer and just fidgeted with his fingers while looking away. Maegor was about to ask again until his half-brother spoke up.  
"I heard you had fainted in the halls..." Just hearing the word 'fainted' make Maegor flinch. "I was very concerned for you, I noticed how ill you looked today so it frightened me to hear you had collapsed. Even if it wasn't at all that surprising that it happened." Maegor glared at him at that remark. Aenys smiled down at him but the concern in his eyes stayed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay little brother." Maegor didn't like being called that but didn't have the energy to argue. "I'll fetch the maester and after that you can rest." Aenys walked towards the door and Maegor thought it would be the last he'd see of his half-brother for the day, until he turned around and smiled at him.  
"Get better soon, please." And with that he walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	3. Jaehaerys I (The Conciliator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne just wants to make sure her husband is alright.

Alysanne could tell her brother and husband wasn't feeling the best. While most others might not be able to see through his facade of health, she could. She could always tell when something was wrong. The way he was participating less in conversation, and the ever so slightly slumped shoulders. He was a shade paler and his voice had a barely audible roughness to it, but it was there. Now for anyone else it might just be because they are tired, which if she was honest with herself he probably was, but she could just tell that there was more to it. Maybe it was because they were close, or maybe because he acts differently if it's simply because he's overworked and tired.

Alysanne had been watching him closely during the small council meeting and she could tell he was feeling worse than earlier. Now the signs he was ill was more obvious and additionally he would clutch his stomach and flinch. It made her worry that something was seriously wrong and she wanted him in bed to rest as soon as possible. But doting and fussing over him in front of everyone wouldn't be the best course of action, so she waited until it was over to approach him and ask if he was alright.  
When the council was over and people started shuffling out, Jaehaerys remained seated in his chair, eyes closed and breathing unsteady.

"My love?" Alysanne put her hand on her husbands shoulder as the last people left the room, minus the kingsguards that protected the king and queen at all times, she felt concern pulse through her when she could feel heat coming from her Jaehaerys even through the clothes he was wearing. He opened his purple eyes and for the first time that day, Alysanne got to see her husbands glassy eyes.  
"Hmm?" He gave her a smile but she could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"Are you feeling ill?" He seemed to turn paler at the word 'ill' and grimaced for a second before shaking his head slowly. "No, of course not." Alysanne gave him a pointed look and stared at him, telling him non-verbally that she knew he was lying.  
Jaehaerys sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm a little nauseous but it's nothing to worry about." She shook her head. "I disagree." He looked up at her with tired eyes.  
"You are pale and warm, that is already enough reason for me to worry." He didn't answer and just closed his eyes while he took deep breaths, it wasn't before he brought a hand over his mouth Alysanne understood.

Alysanne held onto him a little tighter. "Are you going to be sick?" The worry in her voice was clear but she hoped she didn't sound like she was fussing but she was more concerned with Jaehaerys than embarrassing him for having a doting wife.  
For a few seconds he stayed completely still until he slowly put down his hand and muttered a small and quiet 'No'. Alysanne felt concern and pity for him and helped him up and wrapped her arms around his as she led him to their bedroom.

After he was undressed and in bed she kissed his forehead lovingly. He tried to turn away, claiming he didn't want her to get ill as well.  
"Just worry about getting some sleep Jae, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smiled before closing his eyes and going to sleep with his sister and wife watching over him.


	4. Rhaenyra (The Blacks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might just be a chill, but she milks it for all it's worth.

The congestion was starting to clear up, which meant she was getting better, but it also made her sneeze a lot. While the sneezing on it's own was annoying and uncomfortable, it certainly made her look unwell. She made sure to seem extra miserable every time her father came to see her, and of course he believed everything she told him and made sure she was doted on and got everything she needed.  
Rhaenyra loved attention and wasn't afraid to play up her illness to get it. The only thing that she didn't like was that her father had forced her half siblings to come visit her, so she made sure to exaggeratedly cough in their direction and pretend it was an accident, much to their disgust and her amusement.

"How are you feeling?" Damon had one of his hands rubbing her back soothingly, she did not want him to stop. She sneezed once before replying. "I am feeling dreadful... I think you need to stay a while longer." She faked congestion in her voice and added a few extra coughs convincingly. He gave her a knowing look but wrapped his arms around her and lay down beside her.  
"You know I can see right through you, my princess." Rhaenyra scoffed at that.

"I do not know what you mean uncle, I am very ill and only wish for some love from my favorite relative." She winked at him. He laughed and shook his head. "If you truly are that ill, why aren't you worried that I will catch it from you?" Daemon raised an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"If you were worried about being infected you would not be here. But since you are, I do not think you care." Rhaenyra leaned in and kissed his cheek as if she was proving that she was right.  
Daemon replied with kissing her on the mouth instead.

As their kissing deepened and they became more intimate, Rhaenyra felt a sudden tickle in her nose but sneezed before she could fully pull away, resulting in Daemons face being sprayed with her germs and spit. She panicked and apologized profusely, in fear he would be angry at her and lash out or leave.  
He did neither.  
To her surprise and delight, he just wiped his face with his sleeve, smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"You're right, I do not care." He kissed her on the forehead before pulling her into an embrace. "You could never infect me with anything other than your love, my princess."


	5. Aegon II (The Greens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if being injured wasn't enough, he's sick as well.

Last time he was injured during a fight on top of Sunfyre, he was delirious on milk of the poppy for months. Now after his and Sunfyre's fight against Baela and Moondancer, he's pretty sure it's a fever that's making him feel the delirium.

Of course it's far from the feeling you get after you've drunk the milk of the poppy since that numbs the pain, this time the pain is almost unbearable. His scars from last time still hurt, less now than before but it still hurt. And his newly shattered legs were not making anything better. It's painful to move, so he mostly doesn't but now another problem has decided to show up and make life for him even worse.  
The maester says it's a type of infection in his lungs and that it could be fatal if they are not careful.

Aegon tries to do everything that maester Orwyle ask of him, which is not a lot since the maester does most of the work, but now it not only hurts to move but it now also hurts to breathe.

Every breath he takes is painful on some level, the frequent coughing fits makes it feel like his lungs are being stabbed repeatedly for every cough(taking deep breaths also gives him that sharp pain in his lungs that makes him want to disappear).  
Chills wracking his body that make him shake even though he feels himself sweating. Sometimes he can faintly hear maester Orwyle muttering about how his fever was too high.  
He has barely eaten anything in the past few days and can not find the strength to get up and stand or walk around most of the time.

It hurts so much that sometimes he's just going to die, but he does not die. The pain feels excruciating often but he has hope he will overcome the illness soon without anymore difficulties.  
Until during one of his coughing fits, he coughs up some yellow colored mucus.

It is disgusting and definitely not good. And for a moment Aegon worries that he might not get better after all, that he will only get worse and die. That his half sister will win the war and take the throne, which only makes the thought of death worse.  
He feels a brief wave of relief when the maester tells him he will most likely survive if he focuses on the important things he needs to do to get healthy. Although he gets warned that he might have weaker lungs in the future when he recovers. But Aegon does not care if they get weaker or not, he just wants this to be over.

Aegon still feels a little ill and worn out when his half sister and her son is brought before him, but the sight of her beaten and lost makes him almost forget all about his weakened condition.  
And seeing her burn and eaten by his dragon, knowing that he had won the war, was almost like medicine.


End file.
